


Warm Pancakes

by Nyctae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: “Not sure if you noticed, but we’re snowed in.”What a shame.”“What a shame indeed,” Dave echoed.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Warm Pancakes

Klaus burrowed further into the thick comforter when he woke up. It was a simple decision really. He was sleepy, the bed was warm, and the air outside his comfy sanctuary was not.

After basking in the warmth of the bed for a few minutes, Klaus figured he should get up and find Dave, maybe get some breakfast too. He slid out from under the blanket and quickly pulled on a pair of pyjama pants—that was probably Dave’s but oh well—wool socks, and a fuzzy pink robe that he definitely did not steal from Allison after she moved out.

Now safe from the freezing air, he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled as he watched Dave flip pancakes on the stove and hum along to the barely audible song. Klaus turned up the song to a more appropriate level, grinning when Dave jumped and spun around to face him.

“The music was too quiet. I could hear your awful singing.”

“Didn’t want to wake up my sleeping beau, and you said you liked my singing back in Saigon. Don’t lie to me.”

“You’re such a sap,” Klaus responded, wrapping his arms around Dave when he turned to focus on cooking. “But yes, I do love your singing. You making breakfast?”

“Mhm, Mom’s pancakes.”

“Mine or yours?”

“My mom’s recipe, but I’m cooking them like Grace does.”

“So it’s the Klaus-Dave combination of our moms’ pancakes.”

“The Klaus-Dave combination? How are you contributing to this new and improved recipe at all?”

Klaus scoffed in mock offence. “ _Excusez moi?_ I am providing the highest quality emotional support, _and_ I am keeping you warm.”

“Right, silly me. Thank you for helping me make pancakes.”

Klaus kissed his cheek. “Anytime, Davey. So what’s the plan after breakfast?”

“Not sure if you noticed, but we’re snowed in.” Dave added the last pancakes to the stack on a plate while Klaus looked out the window. It was snowing heavily; no wonder it was so cold this morning.

“Mmm, guess we’ll just have to cuddle all day. What a shame.”

“What a shame indeed,” Dave echoed.

Klaus’ gaze flitted to one of the kitchen cabinets as he stepped away from his boyfriend. “Do you mind if I—?”

Dave stopped setting the table to look where Klaus was. “Are they bad again?”

Klaus shook his head, still staring at the cabinet. “Not too bad right now, but it gets worse in the winter, and I already don’t like the cold,” he rambled.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not trying to make you ask for permission. I just want you to know you can talk to me about it. You don’t gotta tell me right now or ever if you don’t want to.”

“And when I think you can’t get any more perfect…” He grabbed a bag of gummy candies, bringing it to the kitchen table with him. He made a small smiley face with the candy on Dave’s pancakes before making a bigger one on his own.

They didn’t talk as they ate, but the record filled the silence with a soothing croon. Even Klaus—who definitely wasn’t a big fan of snow or winter in general—had to admit that the snow was pretty and cast a nice light into the kitchen.

As soon as they finished eating, Klaus stood up and held his hand out to Dave. “A dance for the chef?”

Dave smiled at him. “I take it you liked the pancakes.”

He moaned, “You are a five star chef. You’re wasting your potential working in that hardware store.”

“Perhaps, but I like cooking just for you.” Dave laughed and took his hand, allowing Klaus to pull him up. He let Klaus lead him around the kitchen, twirling and dancing.

After a few songs, Klaus flopped into a chair. “God, I’m tired.”

“Can you handle doing the dishes if I start a fire?”

Klaus’ eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically. “Already on it!” He started picking up the dishes and headed to the sink after placing kisses all around Dave’s face.

Once he was done, he headed to the living room where a fire was already crackling. Dave was sitting on the couch, and when he saw Klaus, he patted the spot next to him.

Klaus wasted no time in settling on the couch, snuggling close to Dave. He watched the fire intently.

“You doing okay?”

“Mhm, it’s just relaxing.”

“The fire or the drugs?”

“Well, both, but I meant today. We should definitely do this again.”

Dave rested his head on top of Klaus’. “Definitely.”

As time passed, Klaus migrated from leaning against Dave to lying across his lap. His eyes struggled to stay cracked open, still gazing lazily into the fire. Dave kept one hand in Klaus’ hair while the other held open a novel.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Hmm?”

“You know how there’s more of us?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think that one of us can control the weather?”

Dave shrugged, “Maybe. Why?”

“We should find them.”

“Why?”

“So we have an excuse to have fires, pancakes, and cuddles more,” Klaus said, craning his head to look at Dave with a smile.

“With how this winter is going, I’m sure we’ll be stuck together a few more times.”

Klaus nodded and glanced at the fire before letting his eyes slip shut. “How unfortunate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, and thanks so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, criticism and pointing out errors is always appreciated.  
> If you liked this, you should read my other Umbrella Academy fics and check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)!


End file.
